It is now well known that certain semi-conductor diodes produce electromagnetic laser radiation when an electrical current is conducted therethrough. A single diode laser does not provide a useful output, but an array of stacked diodes, which can be placed side by side with others, will produce laser intensity of high power. Since the emitted beams tend to diverge greatly and lose their intensity at a distance from the diodes various optical schemes proposed in the past collimate the divergent beam to one of negligable divergence. One such scheme is that shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 616,264 for "Semiconductor Laser Array" by J. T. Fulton and I. M. Kaplan which is assigned to the assignee of this application and is now abandoned. In that prior application a stack of laser diodes is located behind a lenticular convex cylindrical lens array, wherein each diode emitting plane is precisely located on the optical axial plane of the cylindrical lens, at the focal plane thereof, to collimate the laser beam in the plane perpendicular to the lenticular lens array, e.g. vertical plane. A single plane convex lens placed in front of the lenticular lens captures substantially all of the laser beams emanating therefrom and collimates the beams in the plane perpendicular to the plane of initial collimation, e.g. the horizontal plane.